quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Riverport Library
|image1 = Riverport Library-14.jpg |image2 = |location = Riverport University campus |state = |town = |government = |founder = Unknown |establishment = Unknown (est. to be over a hundred years old) |residents = None |sublocal = |status = Destroyed }} The Riverport Library (named Edward Norton Lorenz Memorial Library) was a of Riverport, Massachusetts. A part of the Riverport University , the building was slated for in October 2016 and later destroyed to cover up the University Operation carried by Monarch Solutions. History The Riverport library was purported one of the oldest buildings in the city of Riverport prior to its planned destruction in 2016Amy's Monarch Timeline, standing for over a hundred years. Because of its historical significance, the students attending the university organized a protestStop Monarch Problems Poster to prevent the demolition when the corporation, Monarch Solutions, announced that the library would be destroyed and replaced with research facilities funded by the company. Events of Quantum Break October 8th, 2016 October 8th, 2016Protest Flier University student Amy Ferrero organized an evening in the hopes of gathering support and media attention.FWD: Library protest October 9th, 2016 (Present) When Jack Joyce arrived at the university campus, the protest had been crashed by a fraternity that presumably brought alcoholic beverages to the event. The instance created enough of a disturbance on the campus that Amy and the other protesters were forced to shutdown their protests and clear out. While Jack wished them luck, he believed the protest was a lost cause. Following the creation of the Fracture by the University time machine, the scheduled demolition of the library was accelerated by the presence of Monarch Security, who planned to use the destruction of the building as a cover for their operation to steal the time machine's core from the Meyer Physics Research Center.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase Jack, who'd been separated from his brother, William Joyce after he was taken hostage by Monarch Guards, pursued them to the library as Commander Clarice Ogawa announced the destruction of the library would occur in five minutes upon his arrival. While he was able to momentarily free his brother from Monarch Security, Jack was later rendered unconscious by an aged Paul Serene, who he'd last seen in the University time machine. When Jack regained consciousness, Paul ordered the security officers to trigger the explosives set on the building. As the building was destroyed by the explosion, Jack believed his brother was killed by falling debris. Following the destruction of the library, Paul may order Monarch Security to follow the "Hardline Protocol"; Monarch Security blocks all access to the library grounds from the public, and refuse to answer questions regarding the nature of its destruction by outside media outlets.Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 3 They instead claim the destruction was the result of a premature demolition.Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 4 In another scenario, Paul instead chooses to launch a "PR campaign". He uses the media to the corporation's advantage, and creates a narrative wherein Jack is framed as a terrorist that encouraged violent behavior in the protesters and destroyed the library, killing heroic Monarch Security officers that tried to save the students in the process.Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 2 October 9th, 2016 (Past) When Jack returned to the past of October 9th, 2016 with the Countermeasure, he believed he was able to change the past when he rescued his brother from the falling debris of the library he thought killed him.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 2: Return to the University William and Jack were able to escape the building just as it exploded and collapsed on itself. William later explained that he had never died and Jack always saved him from certain death because it already happened. Gallery |-|Exterior= Library.png|The sealed-off front entrance to the library Riverport_Library-04.jpg|Jack outside the library Riverport_Library-05.jpg|Anti-Monarch protesters promote their campaign to save the library Riverport_Library-10.jpg Riverport_Library-06.jpg Riverport_Library-07.jpg Riverport_Library-09.jpg|Jack is thrown through the door of the library by Paul Last Second Rescue.jpg|William and Paul at the entrance of the Riverport Library Riverport_Library-11.jpg|William and Jack narrowly escape the destruction of the library a second time. |-|Interior= Riverport_Library-02.png|The interior of the library Riverport_Library-08.png|Jack on the upper floor of the library Riverport_Library-01.png|Jack fights off Monarch Guards inside the library Riverport_Library-12.jpg|Paul approaches Jack and William in the lobby of the library References Category:Locations Category:Quantum Break